More Revenge at Wuthering Heights!
by Mysocksrox
Summary: Anna stays at the Heights, Hindley falls in love with her and Heathcliff is angry to see Hindley happy, he claims to love Anna. Cathy and Hinldey are in anguish due to this. Heath. begins to care for Anna, she learns how he hurt Hindley and Cathy and she


My child..sit..warm yourself by the fire..let me tell you my own tales, my own life. I suppose life was peaceful until the day..the fateful day.. I got lost in the moors, it was such a beautiful day that I had to walk for a bit instead of riding atop my pony. As I walked along, gunshots startled my poor Benny into galloping. Light was already beginning to dim and I was alone and without a pony or horse to ride, I sighed..I knew I could walk a certain ways back home, but as I said, it would be getting dark soon and these moors can be so thick and such a struggle to pass. My temper grew dark as I thought about the words I would tell whoever was out hunting on this day, when I saw him, he looked like a gypsy to me, with dark curls and deep brooding eyes, he startled me as much as his gunshots had my Benny, he said something but I had missed it, I was too intrigued by this character.. "Say again..if you will", His eyes buried themselves deeper under his brow,"I said, who are you. Did you hear me this time I hope?" I shook my head,"No Sir, I heard you this time, my name is Anna Alcott, I'm from..." His eyes sparked,"Thrushcross Grange..are you from there you little...darling" as he said the last word his mouth curled into a fiendish sort of a grin..yes..thats what it was now that I look back, but then I thought it a kind smile.. "No..I am not..but I am a good friend of the Isabella Linton, and I shall be staying there during my visit .." "oh..thats very interesting, but do you travel through these moors alone and on foot?" ahh...my pony, I just remembered, a bit of my anger returned "I assure you it is unintentional that I do say, if not for you and your gun I would be with my pony presently! I demand that you show me a safe way..escort me, do so.." He looked at me a bit suprised,"I shall show you a safe path, a very safe path indeed. You cannot stay at the Lintons..the Doctor forebodes it, all ill up at the Grange you know..no..you shall stay in my residence...Wuthering Heights", The very name sent chills down my back..not so much the name as the way he said it,"All ill? I wasn't told of this..oh my..I do pray for the Lintons and all that reside in Thrushcross.." He seemed upset at my reaction,"yes, yes..all incredibly ill..most in quarantine..now come on, quickly now!" With that he snatched my arm and we began to walk, he kept his dark eyes ahead at all times, and I kept my eyes on him, he was very handsome, but there was something about the man that struck me as..as a very unlikeable fellow. I followed him in silence, he was so intimidating I couldn't muster a word. He practically dragged me along for what seemed like miles till we reached a cleared path that led to the gates of Wuthering Heights, we walked in, the house seemed so unfriendly in itself i could have scarcely walked in had this man no been forcing me. Finally I pulled my arm away.. I pouted and crossed my arms,"And tell me your name", He grinned again, another fiendish smile, his white teeth showed,"Heathcliff", He took my arm again and led me into a room whith a great fireplace, he bade me sit, and I did..he then looked me over once "You make your home here..get used to it..I've many a thing to tend to.." With that he rushed out the room..at that time I wasn't sure where he was going, I found out many years later and I shall tell you where that fiend went He traveled to the Grange, these were his words the Lintons "Ahh yes, lovely Anna found her way to my land a few days ago...very ill she is..and she will remain that way! Damn the Lintons and damn every friend of the cursed family! May her death bring you torment..may knowing she suffers now torment you all as you have tormented me!" I remained in a chair, facing the flames, another was in the same room, but he said nothing to me, I thought this highly improper as I was a guest, perhaps he did not see me, I leaned forward and looked at him "Sir...? Excuse me.." He said nothing, his gaze fixed on the flames as he drank from a bottle..I was bound and determined, I crossed the room and crept near his chair,"I bid you my greetings sir, I am a guest in this home..Anna Alcott..pleased to meet you", I smiled kindly at the stranger, I wished so badly for a companion now, he would do, were he not tipsy and if he would speak with me, but not a word came from his mouth. I gave up, I sighed and turned back to retreat to my own chair. But as I turned a quite voice spoke "Hindley Earnshaw.." I smiled and kneeled by the chair he sat in, despite his being drunk I enjoyed his company, he was depressed and moody, but it became my goal to bring him out of this constant mood.I was able to talk him into good humor. I was pleased at his smile, Mr.Heathcliff was not..as soon as he walked in and saw poor Hindleys face showing the slightest bit of joy, he started "You seek joy for yourself now! To the devil with you Hindley! I hate, I do hate you so..and I hate your very being! You've degraded me beyond the love of my Cathy, and now you are selfish to seek any happiness when all you deserve is to be as desperate and lonely as you are! As does that Linton, to the devil with both of you!" Hindley reeled back deeper into his chair and glared at Heathcliff, I couldn't believe how cruelly he was being treated..I could hardly bear it "Mr. Heathcliff..i think.." "I care nothing of what you think!" Having said that he vanished from the room, Hindley turned to the bottle again, drank again. I reamained on the floor by him longer, tryng again to coax him into a good mood. I complimented him, talked of pleasant things, kissed him, it was all in vain, a frown etched into his face and I could not turn it into a smile, not even a smirk. But..as I tried to leave him, he would not have it, so there I stayed, talked with him long into the night, until at last we were on eachothers good sides. I became his one and only friend, but I wouldn't know until after his death how he loved me, if he had only told me of his love it would have been requited! Twice over I tell you! All I wanted was to see Hindley happy, I didn't know how I would aid in his hurting, I hate myself for ever playing a part in his pain, I would have died before I intentionally hurt the man. He was half mad most times, but when he wan't he was such a Capital fellow. He fell asleep on that chair, I sat at last in my own, I wasn't sure where to go, I hadn't been shown around the Heights, so I waited. Finally Heathcliff came down the stairs, I watched him with a wary eye, but he seemed to be in a kind enough state. "Anna! My poor darling! I have forgotten to show you your quarters! Forgive me, forgive me!" his tone was sarcastic, but I ignored it and played dumb "Yes Mr.Heathcliff, I'd like very much to be shown my room now" He promptly showed me one, it was nothing special, nothing fancy at all about this place, but I settled in..I worried about the Lintons illness..the one Heathcliff told me about, and I wondered who would fetch my things for my stay, they were to be sent from Gimmerton to Thrushcross Grange. I thought of Hindley, how he spoke so fondly of his dearly departed wife, I felt sympathy for the man. I admit, I did like Heathcliff as well...it was less of an attraction to Heathcliff than it was infatuation with him..with his very nature. I closed my eyes, these thoughts still running through my head, and I fell into slumber for the first time at Wuthering Heights..my soon to be prison. Thats enough tale for tonight, it is little, I know, but it is late and I am weary, tommorow I shall tell you more..more story by the fireplace. 


End file.
